


More of a sap than a blood mage. Maybe.

by MacBeka



Series: Kink Meme and Tumblr Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dorian needs a cuddle, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Fluff, Gentle Sex, M/M, and he gets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: Dorian had to stay in Skyhold for a quest and Bull left; upon the qunari's return, Dorian makes certain that he knows how much he missed him. Everyone else notices too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from [here](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/16500.html?thread=63842676#t63842676). I'm on a roll with these fills lol 
> 
> Dorian is my little baby, I adore him. Thankfully so does Bull.

Dorian knew he was acting like a lovesick fool. Even if he was _conveniently_ sat waiting when the Inquisitor's party was supposed to return, it was merely a nice day and a good place to read outside of the library. And he most certainly hadn't opened the window in his library nook as soon as he'd woken up that morning in the hopes of hearing the scouts saying the Inquisitor's been sighted coming up the mountain path. Really, it's all a brilliant coincidence.  
  
However, Dorian is also aware that he is convincing no one, including himself. Well, that would be the case if many of Skyhold's residents weren't so preoccupied with betting when he was going to betray them all and sacrifice the children to summon an army of demons to kill them all. Next Tuesday seemed to be a popular betting pool for some reason.  
  
"Fucking magister," a nearby stablehand grumbled.  
  
"Sat there like he owns the place," a passing maid said to her friend.  
  
"Surprised he can even find somewhere to sit without a slave helping him," someone else said.  
  
Mild insults today then, Dorian was happy to hear. It had been rather a while since he'd been spat at, and even longer since he'd been spat _on_. Of course, that was due to the Inquisitor threatening to cut out the tongue of the next person to do it. Wonderful woman, she was, and one of the best friends Dorian had ever had, even if she favoured brute force to finesse.  
  
The sounding of the horn that signaled the Inquisitor's return had Dorian jumping to his feet, with less grace and elegance than he had intended. He strolled casually over to where he could see the party riding in, dismounting and teasing each other.  
  
Dorian could feel his heart melting at the sight of Bull. Maker, but he was a sight for sore eyes. There was a new scar on his upper arm, this one forked lightning as opposed to the usual slash. It was pink and raised, but there was no other obvious injury. Bull liked to tease him about the happy look on his face when Dorian stared at him for too long. It had been a long journey, but now Dorian looked forward to every moment that they got to spend together.  
  
"Kadan!" Bull exclaimed when he saw Dorian, his face lighting up in delight. The expression made Dorian smile and he approached, opening his mouth with a witty retort at the ready, but it was cut off when Bull pulled him into a bone-crushing embrace.  
  
Dorian's soft smile turned into a grin as he hugged Bull back. "Really, amatus, you are so dramatic."  
  
"Hey, I've missed you. People get to be excited when they see their lover after a month," Bull said, rubbing his cheek against Dorian's hair and ruining the style that he had spent time lovingly oiling.  
  
"You're being rather overbearing, Bull," Dorian said with a small amount of disdain, although they both knew it was forced and Dorian would be returning the affection if he wasn't scared stiff of public displays. This was the first time they had showed anything except in front of the inner circle.  
  
"'s my job, kadan. I missed you... Varric isn't nearly so cuddly as you are," Bull grinned.  
  
Dorian laughed and let his fingers curl into Bull's skin a little more as the qunari pulled away just enough to plant kisses all over his face. Dorian just smiled and closed his eyes, letting Bull shower him in love, though they hadn't used that specific L word despite the endearments they used.  
  
"What happened here?" Dorian asked, brushing his fingers over the lightning scar on Bull's upper arm.

"Shit, it's great, right? Venatori, one of them was real good with storm magic," Bull said, moving away ever so slightly so they could look at it. "I was hoping to get more of it to scar, would have looked super badass."  
  
"Bull, you're 'badass' enough as it is," Dorian chuckled, resting his hand over the scar. A deep breath and a moment of bravery had him leaning up to kiss Bull softly on his lips.  
  
"That means a lot coming from you, baby," Bull said with a smile, eye shining with pride that Dorian was able to overcome his ingrained fear enough to initiate something in the middle of the courtyard, even if it was only a simple kiss. "Koslun, I missed you..."  
  
"Yes, yes, so you said. I'm not surprised, I am wonderful," Dorian said flippantly.  
  
Bull chuckled, the sound a rumble deep in his chest that Dorian could feel where the qunari had pulled him close, pressed them together. Dorian looked around slightly, feeling suddenly very conspicuous. Someone had taken the horses away and the others were gone, though they were attracting looks. It took effort for Dorian not to pull back and feign irritation when he realised that people were watching them. It's something Bull must have noticed as he squeezed Dorian slightly, kissing his cheek.  
  
"I missed you..." Bull said again, though it was barely more than a breath. The quietness of it touched Dorian's heart. They might have been in public, but Bull wasn't trying to flaunt Dorian in front of everyone. The words were just for him.  
  
"Can the two of you fuck off and get a room, please?" Krem said from somewhere nearby.  
  
Dorian pulled away quickly and Bull let him, dropping his arms immediately. Krem didn't look angry; in fact, he looked happy, fondness shining in his eyes as he glanced between the two of them. Dorian had been spending most of his time with the Chargers when he wasn't in the library. He and Krem had started off their friendship on rocky footing, as an Altus and a soporati, but it had slowly evolved from two different classes to two people who were wronged by their country.  
  
"Krem de la Krem, the kids been behaving?" Bull asked with a grin.  
  
"They have, darling wife. Now, take your other husband and get a room before the boss has to try you for public indecency when you start getting frisky," Krem said, smirking ever so slightly. "Go on."  
  
Bull picked Dorian up suddenly, startling a surprised screech out of the mage as he quickly wrapped his legs around Bull's waist to stop himself from falling. The Bull was strong enough to support him even without it but Dorian couldn't help it.  
  
"Bull!" Dorian shrieked indignantly.  
  
"Come on, kadan. Let's go to our room and I'll show you just how much I've missed you," Bull purred, kissing him again before marching towards the room next to the tavern.  
  
_Their_ room, Dorian thought, the words sending a thrill through him even as he laughed. It had been Bull's originally but over the months, more and more of his belongings had found their way into Bull's room. Now, Dorian had his own room for little more than for appearances.  
  
Dorian did his best to ignore the looks they were getting as Bull carried him through the courtyard and tavern as if he weighed nothing, but the cheering of the Chargers was unavoidable and undeniable. Bull waved with a grin but didn't go over, heading straight up to their room. When they were in there, Bull shut the door behind them and dropped Dorian unceremoniously onto the bed.

Bouncing slightly, Dorian laughed as he stretched out on his back. He watched Bull undress, unbuckling his harness and carefully taking off his leg brace. The qunari climbed onto the bed, straddling Dorian's thighs and leaning down to kiss him gently.  
  
"So proud of you, kadan. So brave, kissing me out there, letting me hold you and carry you. So proud..." Bull murmured against Dorian's lips, smiling with endless _love_ in his eye.  
  
Dorian reached up and undid the leather holding the eyepatch in place, setting it on one of their nightstands and running his thumbs along Bull's cheeks. "I missed you..." Dorian whispered, leaning up to kiss Bull happily.  
  
Bull didn’t say anything else as he deepened the kiss, licking along the seam of Dorian’s mouth. Dorian opened immediately. It had been long and lonely without Bull, only his toys to satisfy him, and now he needed Bull. The feeling of Bull’s tongue – slightly rough and distinctly qunari – against his made him moan softly and started the fire burning in his gut.  
  
“Bull…” Dorian sighed when they pulled away for air. “Please?”  
  
“Don’t worry, kadan, just let me take care of you, alright?” Bull said with a smile and another gentle kiss. “How about you take your clothes off while I get the oil, hm? Get undressed and lie on your front for me.”  
  
Dorian nodded and sat up the second Bull was off him, undoing the buckles and straps of his robes and peeling it all off, pushing it onto the floor without a thought. He rolled over onto his front when he was wearing only his smalls, all silk and lace. Bull chuckled at his impatience and picked up the robes that Dorian had dropped on the floor, lovingly folding it all and placing them on the dresser.  
  
“You’re gorgeous there, kadan, all splayed out and desperate for me...” Bull hummed appreciatively.  
  
Dorian arched his spine slightly, lifting his hips tauntingly. “Then do something about it, amatus… I don’t think you’ll need to do much preparation.”  
  
“Oh? You been playing with this pretty little hole of yours?” Bull asked, interest in his voice as he settled on the bed and smoothed his big hands over Dorian’s rear, caressing the silk of his underwear. “You been riding all your toys and thinking of me?”  
  
“Yes...” Dorian sighed, pressing back for more, breathing becoming shaky as Bull slowly peeled the silk down the mage’s legs and off.  
  
Lips brushed against Dorian’s spine, calloused hands massaging the cheeks of his ass. The worship continued slowly, soft kisses and gentle bites on dark skin before two wet, thick fingers pressed into Dorian and made him groan.  
  
“Bull, please,” Dorian said, hating the slight whine in his voice.  
  
“Relax, kadan, I’ve got you, just relax,” Bull cooed, working his fingers in and out steadily.  
  
Dorian gave himself over to the sensations that Bull always managed to pull out of him, his moans quiet to start with, rising in volume when Bull pressed against his prostate. A third finger pressed in after a while and Dorian groaned, the stretch of Bull’s fingers so good after only his own little ones. Dorian loved just how much bigger Bull was. Taller, wider, longer, _thicker_.  
  
When Bull’s fingers pulled out, Dorian couldn’t help his strangled moan of complaint. The qunari chuckled softly, making Dorian lift up enough for Bull to wrap his arms underneath him, holding him close as he pressed his cock against Dorian’s entrance, the pressure of it so good and Dorian groaned loudly when Bull started to push in. There was pain, like there always was but it was shadowed by the pure perfection of pleasure that Bull was so good at wringing out of him.  
  
It was slow and Dorian reached back to grab Bull’s horn, pulling him forward for a messy, desperate kiss. When Bull pulled back, he pressed his face into the crook of Dorian’s neck, kissing at his throat, careful not to leave marks anywhere they would be seen.

“Bull, please,” Dorian moaned, trying to push back for more.  
  
“ _Relax_ , kadan,” Bull said again, though he did pick up his pace a little.  
  
It didn’t stop Dorian’s quiet pleading or his moaning and every thrust of Bull’s cock in him pushed him closer and closer to the edge of orgasm.  
  
“Are you close, kadan?” Bull purred, right in his ear as he nipped at his lobe. “Come when you’re ready...”  
  
Dorian sobbed softly in his pleasure, pushing back for more. Bull thrust into him hard all of a sudden and it jerked them up the bed slightly. Dorian cried out and the force against his prostate all but forced his orgasm, his seed soaking the sheets beneath them. Lying there and simply enjoying the feeling of Bull moving inside of him until he reached his own peak, groaning against Dorian’s ear.  
  
As they caught their breath, Bull nuzzled against Dorian’s neck and the mage laughed softly.  
  
“I forgot how _clingy_ you can be, amatus,” Dorian said fondly, no hint of annoyance in his tone at all, despite his words.  
  
“You know it, kadan,” Bull grinned, rolling them onto their sides and pulling Dorian closer still.  
  
The pair of them cuddled and kissed and touched and made love once more before they got up and headed to the tavern. Dorian smiled at the Chargers where they were sat telling stories - _shouting_ stories - to each other and drinking. He also leaned into Bull a little more, subconsciously and taking hold of his hand, making Bull grin and Maker but Dorian would do _anything_ to see that pride in his lover’s eye. When they joined the Chargers, Dorian let Bull pull him into his lap, resting his head on Bull’s shoulder.  
  
Dorian was used to the looks that were often sent his way and had long learned to ignore them. That was why he didn’t see the apology or intrigue in those eyes.  
  
And the next day when people began to treat him less like an evil Magister and more like a person, Dorian didn’t have a clue why. He wasn’t exactly going to complain though.


End file.
